1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a press-type cosmetic container with an anti-press means, more particularly to a container preventing the leakage of cosmetic liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While a woman or girl is on make-up, a cosmetic pencil is playing an important role at the moment. Turning the cosmetic pencil for make-up is the present way, and if a mirror is another tool for make-up, how to handle the cosmetic pencil and the mirror is a trouble for the woman or girl. Hence, a press-type cosmetic container is then developed for marketing. And a problem accompanied simultaneously, that is, cosmetic liquid in the container may be leaked out while pressing. Therefore, to develop a cosmetic container with anti-press means is an important issue for the persons skilled in the art.